The Young and the Hopeless
by Shakespeare's Lemonade
Summary: What if Danny and Steve were best friends in school? Years later, they meet up again and it's not exactly a friendly reunion. Very AU.
1. Prologue and The Early Years

"The Young and the Hopeless"

Shakespeare's Lemonade

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship

Summary: What if Danny and Steve were best friends in school? Years later, they meet up again and it's not exactly a friendly reunion.

A/N: So, once again, my AU-ness strikes. The title comes from the Good Charlotte song. I know I should be working on my other stories, but this one won't go away. Also, I don't know where Steve moved when he was 16, so I just made something up. If anyone knows, I would appreciate the help.

_**Prologue**_

"_**I'm young and I'm hopeless. I'm lost and I know this. I'm going nowhere fast. That's what they say."~Good Charlotte**_

He promised we'd be friends forever. It's not like I cared so much, but he did promise. Sure, I didn't know the whole story, but you'd think he would explain it to his _best friend_. But I guess that's just a word to him. It doesn't mean anything.

So, yeah, I let myself think he gave a crap about me. He put on a good show of it anyway. No, all he cared about were cars and guns and... I don't know. I don't want to know.

But that's why I left. To spite him. He made such a big deal of how wonderful Hawaii was. Well, I decided to live in New Jersey. You couldn't get much more un-Hawaii. People often asked me why I would leave Honolulu for Newark. It was true enough that I didn't care for the beach and I loved big cities. I loved pizza. After a while, those became the only reasons. I wasn't about to admit, even to myself, how much it hurt.

Then there was Rachel, then Grace, and all too soon, Stanley Edwards. Stan had no idea I'd even lived in Hawaii. I couldn't blame him, no matter how much I wanted to. Rachel did know, so she was the bad guy. And they couldn't move to Maui or anything. It had to be Honolulu.

I never ever told Rachel why I left. She thought I was just being difficult, which wasn't a stretch. I let her. It was better than telling her the truth.

The truth was, freaking Steven J. McGarrett was an ass. Imagine my delight at finding that he wasn't there and hadn't been since 1992. I briefly allowed myself some sympathy, before going back to hating him.

He deserved it, after all.

**Chapter One "The Early Years"**

He wouldn't cry. It didn't hurt that much anyway. But when another boy, bigger than the other two barged in, Danny thought he might reconsider crying. However, the punches stopped and the black-haired boy glared at the other two.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" he said.

"Like you?" one of the boys muttered.

"You wanna say that again?" the biggest one demanded.

The other two quickly dispersed and Danny realized now was time to preserve his pride.

"I didn't need your help," he said, dusting off his pants and taking mental inventory of his injuries.

"Yeah," the other boy said. "Okay." Then he held out his hand. "My name is Steven J. McGarrett. What's yours?"

Danny just stared at him. "I'm Danny," he finally said, but didn't shake the offered hand.

"You wanna race down the slides?"

"No," Danny grumbled.

"Oh." Steven seemed disappointed. Then his expression changed. "You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine! Leave me alone already." Danny sat down on the curb around the playground and crossed his arms.

Steven's face fell. "Well, okay." He turned and walked away from Danny, his shoulders a little lower than before.

Danny rested his crossed arms on his knees and pouted. Not only was he beat up again, he had to be rescued by some other kid. Danny had never met this Steven person, but he already didn't like him.

"Hey!"

Danny looked up to see the bullies were back.

"Where's your body guard, haole?"

The taller of the two stood with his feet apart and hands on his hips. Just perfect. Danny aimed a kick at a rather sensitive area and then ran away as the other bully threatened to cream him. The trouble was, there was nowhere to go. Danny was fast for his size, but he didn't really have many options. As he ran under the big slide he slammed into something hard. He fell back, scraping his elbows on the playground bark. Then he looked up and saw the person he least wanted to see: Steven J. McGarrett. Danny quickly got up and looked over his shoulder.

"They giving you trouble again?" Steven asked.

Danny glared at him. "No. I just like running."

Just then, bully number two caught up, but before he could do anything, Steven grabbed him by the collar and punched him in the gut.

Later in the principal's office, Danny swung his feet back and forth. Steven was tall enough that his feet reached the floor.

"That was pretty awesome," Danny said.

"Yeah?" Steven asked, looking pleased. "It was nothing."

"Where did you learn to do that?"

Steven shrugged. "My dad's a cop."

"Oh. Well, it was cool anyway."

"Do you think we're in lots of trouble?"

"I don't know. He _was_ trying to pound me."

"But I made him throw up."

"Maybe you don't know your own strength, Steven. At least, that's what my dad tells me when I play with my little brother."

"Thanks. And you can call me Steve."

The secretary told Steve that the principal was ready to see him, so he jumped up and headed for the door. He turned back to see Danny sitting there waiting for him. Somehow, he knew Danny would be there when he got out.

In the end, Steve was let off with a warning. As he and Danny headed back to class, he remembered something.

"Hey," he said. "My birthday's tomorrow. You think you could come?"

"Tomorrow?" Danny asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. I mean, if you can't come, it's okay."

"No, no. Your birthday is tomorrow? As in August 24th?"

"I think that's what I said. Why?"

"Because today is August 23rd. My birthday."

"Seriously? You're older than me?"

"Yeah, by one whole day."

"That's crazy. So, can you come?"

"I'll ask."

"Cool. Hey Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we're gonna be best friends."

**H-5-O**

They were best friends. From first grade up until their junior year of high school. Every birthday, since their eighth, they celebrated together. Bullies didn't pick on Danny for being small anymore, because Steve taught him how to defend himself. Eventually, Danny could even win a few fights with Steve.

But there was one fight, he wished he'd lost. It all started when Steve's mom died. But if Danny had been honest with himself, he would have admitted it began much sooner.

For a long time, Danny had resented Steve. He always felt like he had to compensate for his height around the guy who had been six foot since junior high. Danny knew he was strong and smart, but something ugly in him reared up when he saw the looks he got around Steve. He felt like he had to be loud and forceful to make up for the supposed lack.

So, when Steve told him he was moving, Danny didn't let on just why he was upset.

"Why?" Danny demanded.

Steve shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

"That's not an answer. Come on."

Steve stared out his bedroom window, offering no reply, not even the acknowledgment of a question. Danny knew he was upset about his mom, but he couldn't understand this.

"So that's it?" Danny said. "You're just gonna run off to the mainland 'cause your mom died?"

Steve stood up suddenly, but had nowhere to go. He ran a hand through his hair. "You don't get it."

"No. I don't. So explain."

"I don't know. Dad thinks it'll be good for us."

"And you think what? You agree with him?"

"It's not like I have a choice."

"Have you even tried? Have you told him you don't want to go?"

"Danny, you don't understand."

"You keep saying that. I'm so tired of everyone telling me I don't understand!"

Steve went over to the boxes in the corner of his room. Most of his things were already packed, but he started tossing in odds and ends, just to distract himself.

"You want to go, don't you?" Danny finally said. Then he shook his head. "You might have said something so I didn't have to hang around here like an idiot."

"Would that have made a difference?"

"What?"

"Whether I wanted to go."

"Yeah. It makes a difference. See, here I thought you were my friend... My mistake."

"Danny—"

"Don't even, okay? Go. Move to Montana or whatever."

"Maryland."

"Who cares? You're leaving, so just... leave."

Then Danny got up and left. He didn't return Steve's calls after that and he didn't go to the funeral. But he watched the planes go by, wondering which one Steve was on before reminding himself he didn't care.


	2. Icy

**Chapter Two "Icy"**

Danny was so tired of being called "haole." He was tired of everyone thinking he didn't know what he was doing. He was a good detective. His geographical location didn't change that.

His latest case had his head spinning. John McGarrett had been murdered. Jack. Danny remembered him, though he'd tried to forget anything that reminded him of Steve. He thought he had done a good job of it up until now. So, as he returned to the crime scene once more, he could only hope Steve wouldn't make an appearance. Of course, he knew that Victor Hesse was one of Steve's terrorists. He also knew that Steve wasn't going to leave until he had caught the man who murdered his father. Danny just hoped their paths wouldn't cross. But he knew they would. He didn't expect this, though.

With guns pointed at one another's heads, Danny thought, _yeah, that's about right_.

"Danny?" Steve asked when they could see each other well enough.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Brilliant deduction."

Steve dropped his gun. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my case. What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you, then. You can put the gun down, Danno."

"Don't call me that." Danny lowered his gun.

"What? You too old for nicknames now?"

"Just shut up and get the hell out of here."

"You got it."

"Leave the box."

"I came with this."

"No you didn't. I can see the dust void it left on the table and I know for a fact your dad's had that box forever."

"That's a good memory."

"Are you going to cooperate or am I going to have to hurt you?"

"You gonna call for backup?"

"Yeah. An ambulance."

"Funny."

"You think that's funny? Okay, how about I arrest you for interfering in an investigation?"

"I'm not interfering."

"You're not, huh?"

"Yeah, just hold on a second."

Steve made the call to the governor. Danny couldn't believe his ears. As if his life weren't crappy enough, freaking Steven J. McGarrett had to show up and steal his case.

Danny mentally cursed his former friend as he headed out to his car. He wondered if this were Steve's revenge or if the man was just that evil.

_He hasn't changed a bit_, Danny thought as it started to rain.

**H-5-O**

Steve hardly had time to be surprised. He knew Danny had left Hawaii shortly after he did, but had no idea he was a detective and had actually come back. He hadn't meant to make Danny so angry by taking over the case. He figured he would understand. He figured wrong.

So, he decided to make amends. Or at least try. What he didn't count on was Danny slamming the door in his face.

"Come on, Danno," Steve called. "Look, I know you hate me or whatever, but I need to talk to you." He waited a few seconds. "Danno?"

Suddenly, the door opened again and there stood Danny, red-faced. "Do. Not. Call. Me. Danno!"

"Okay." Steve put his hands up in surrender. "I just wanted to ask you about Doran."

"Oh, you want my help now? I thought you did everything alone."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Are you going to help or not?"

"Technically, I have to. It's in the job description."

Steve smirked at came in out of the rain.

"Please, come in," Danny muttered.

Looking around the miniature apartment, Steve was surprised.

"You have a daughter?" he asked, looking at the picture of Grace.

"That's stunning detective work."

"It's just that you never told me."

"I haven't spoken to you in eighteen years. Why would I bother to call you up just for that?"

"I'd have settled for you calling about anything."

"Really? Really? Okay, you wanted to know about Doran? He's a suspected arms dealer." Danny explained what he knew about Doran and his connection to Victor Hesse.

"Well," Steve said, "let's go talk to him."

"Wait a second," Danny said. "Are you suffering from dementia. This is no longer my case."

"I know you, Danny. I know you give a hundred percent at everything you do, so I can't think of anyone better to be my partner."

"But it's guys like you that think they can do everything better and that only makes my job harder."

"Well, you've got no choice. The governor gave me jurisdiction and I'm making you my partner. We'll get along great." Steve flashed his trademark grin and headed out the door.

Danny wasn't sure why, but he followed him. Maybe somewhere deep down, Danny wanted to find Hesse as much as Steve did because before Steve left, Jack was like a second father to him.

**H-5-O**

Danny was in no mood to deal with Rachel _and_ Steve in one day, so he hit ignore when his phone rang.

"I take it your marriage didn't end well?" Steve asked.

Danny bit the inside of his lip. "No. It would have had my ex not remarried and dragged my daughter to this pineapple infested hellhole."

Steve frowned. "You used to love it here."

"No. _You_ love it here and always assumed I agreed with you."

Danny's phone rang again and he decided talking to Rachel was better than talking to Steve. Fortunately for him, it was Grace on the phone.

When Danny finished his conversation by saying "Danno loves you," Steve gave him a curious look.

"So she can call you Danno and I can't?"

"You need to shut up right now."

"What?"

"Just... don't."

Steve let it drop. He never really understood Danny, but he knew not to make him mad if he wanted his eardrums to survive.

When they arrived at Doran's place and Steve got out of the car, Danny rolled his eyes.

"Hey, hey," he said. "You know we shouldn't be doing this without backup."

"You are the backup," Steve said as if it were obvious.

"I'm the backup," Danny muttered. "I hate him. I hate him so much." Danny got out of the car anyway, because he didn't have a choice. That was going to get old fast.

When Doran came out, guns blazing, Danny was shocked. Oh, he had expected him to make things difficult, but he didn't think he'd have to take a bullet for freaking Steven J. McGarrett and then proceed to save his life. It just wasn't on his list of things to do that day. So, when Steve ignored him and started going on about the smugglers, Danny had had it.

"Excuse me," he said, not bothering to hide his irritation. "This is typically the point where you would say thank you for saving your life."

Steve stared at him as if he had two heads. "You just shot my only lead!"

"Oh, so I should have just let him kill you? Okay, I'll remember that next time. Hey!" Danny noticed Steve's attention wavering. "You just took a stupid risk, okay? I am not getting myself killed for your vendetta. I have a daughter."

"Yeah, well, that girl was someone's daughter too."

"You don't get it. I mean for a guy who's just lost his father, you're pretty dense."

"Say that again."

Danny heard the warning, but he ignored it. He kept pushing and Steve pushed back until Danny found his arm pinned behind his back.

"Look, Danny, you don't have to like me, but right now there's no one else to do this job," Steve said quietly.

"Fine. Let me go," Danny said.

Steve let go of his arm and took a step back. He started to continue his previous point when Danny's fist collided with his jaw.

"You're right, as usual," Danny said. "I don't like you."

**H-5-O**

In the car, Steve realized that he might have crossed a line. Danny did it first, but that didn't make it okay.

"How's the arm?" he asked, trying to sound sympathetic.

"Let's just not talk."

"What right now or ever again?"

"Just... both."

"You know, I think I might know why your wife left you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're very sensitive."

"_I'm_ sensitive? When did you come to the conclusion that I was sensitive, huh? Was it when a bullet was tearing through my flesh?" Danny let the question hang in the air for a second. "You know what, forget it. You can't seem to grasp the concept."

"Which concept?"

"That in civilized society, we have rules. It is the unspoken glue that separates us from jackals and hyenas."

"Jackals and hyenas?"

"Yeah. The point is, rule number one: if you get somebody shot, you apologize! You don't want for a special occasion like birthdays or freaking President's Day."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Is that what you want?"

"No. I want you to jump off a cliff, but since that doesn't seem plausible in the near future, I guess I'll have to take what I get."

There was a silence as Steve wondered whether Danny actually wanted that. He was beginning to believe so.

"Hey," he finally said. "Take the next left."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"I think we should go see Chin."

"Who?"

"Don't you remember? Chin-ho Kelly? Dad's partner."

"Oh, him. Why are we going to see him?"

"Will you just drive? He might be able to help us with the human traffickers."

"Right," Danny muttered.

**H-5-O**

A Chinese freighter. Really? Okay, so they found Victor Hesse. Now Danny was going to get himself shot at helping Steve once more. He kept telling himself it was his job and if he was doing it for anyone, it was Jack.

"What do you want me to do with this one?" Danny asked gesturing at the man on the ground.

"Book 'em Danno," Steve replied.

Danny felt like strangling him and then shooting him. But he restrained himself. "What'd I tell you about that?"

"I know. I know. Don't call you that," Steve said. "But it was mine first."

"You know what, McGarrett, you don't get to say that. I'll be your stupid partner, but don't try to act like my friend. You didn't do such a good job of it the first time."

"Danny..."

But Danny wasn't listening. He dragged the suspect to his feet and shoved him in the direction of the car, muttering all the way.

**H-5-O**

In the end, Danny was glad Steve took over the case. He would never admit that to anyone, but they wouldn't have caught Hesse otherwise.

Danny wondered how long Steve would stay with the whole task force thing. After all, he only agreed to it because of Hesse.

But as Danny watched people like ants setting up the new task force's headquarters, he had a sinking suspicion that this thing was for keeps. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Part of him hated the thought of being on the same planet as Steven J. McGarrett, but another part was thrilled to be part of a team with no limitations. And it wasn't as if he had a choice. When Steve wanted something, it usually happened.

So, Danny decided to set up his office. It looked like the governor was pulling out all the stops for them. That was something Danny could live with.

But when a small rectangular object was pushed across his desk and Danny looked up to see Steve standing there looking almost hopeful.

"What's this?" Danny asked, holding it up.

"What's it look like?"

"What are you trying to do?"

"You have Gracie this weekend. Your apartment's a mess. Just take it."

Danny considered for a moment. He didn't want to take any favors from Steve, but he was right. Always right.

"Fine," Danny said. "You, uh, you look really bad."

Steve smirked. "You're welcome."

Danny shook his head and Steve left. He hadn't said "thank you" and he hadn't meant it. If Steve thought this was going to smooth everything over, he was gravely mistaken.


End file.
